The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present invention and may not necessarily constitute prior art.
Such a dual mass flywheel serves in a motor vehicle for the intermediate storage of kinetic energy during the idle strokes of the engine and for the taking up and damping of rotational vibrations between the engine and the drive train. In a vehicle with a shift transmission, the primary flywheel mass can, for example, be rotationally fixedly connected to a crankshaft of the engine, while the secondary flywheel mass is rotationally fixedly connected to a clutch of the shift transmission. Rotational vibrations which are conducted via the crankshaft to the primary flywheel mass are only transferred to the secondary flywheel mass and thus to the shift transmission and to the further drive train in an attenuated form thanks to the spring device and a possible additional damping device.
In known dual mass flywheels, the spring device takes up an undesirably large construction space, in particular when a flat spring characteristic should be realized with a correspondingly long spring. The usual linear spring characteristic of the known dual mass flywheels has also proven not to be suitable for all applications. This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.